


Fun

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, F/M, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been a while since we had a straight PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 'Honeymoon' and 'Moving'.

"Sam and Cas out?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorway in the kitchen.

"Yep." She turned to smile at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually. Any breakfast left?"

She chuckled. "Biscuits are in the oven, gravy's in the fridge."

He kissed her hair. "I ever tell you how much I love being married to a Southern woman?"

"Nope." She turned her head upward to kiss his lips, instead. "But I think I got the picture," she whispered when they broke apart.

She went back to making notes on the exhibit that would be opening in September the next year. She had a little over a year to get it up and running, but that year included creating the displays, the texts, the layout, the lighting - all the little details nobody ever thought about.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Dean asked when he sat at the table with his breakfast.

"New exhibit. Little over a year from now." She scribbled _da Vinci?_

"On?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"History of language. Oral tradition, cuneiform, proto-Elamite, how it evolved into today's writing, why it's important, who could write through history - usually upper-class white men, what a shock, right? - how it reflects the values of the time, how translations can be edited because there's more than one word - shit, I'm boring you again."

"No, no," Dean said, laughing. "I mean, it's a little scary how passionate you are, but Sammy and I had to work off of translations enough to know how they can fuck up the original meaning. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"The longer I put it off, the less time I have to get it done, the more stressed out about it I am," she said absently. "Although I think I've done pretty much everything I can without serious research."

"Serious research, huh?" Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Bet you'd like to serious my research."

She burst out laughing. "That doesn't even make _sense_ , you horndog," she said, throwing a napkin at him. "Finish your breakfast."

He wiped his mouth, smirking, and then blinked. "Why does this napkin say 'da Vinci' on it?"

"Oh, mirror writing!" she said. "Sorry, didn't realize I'd written on that one."

"Mirror writing? Is that a curse now?"

"No, it's - hang on a sec," she said, writing fast. " _This_ is mirror writing."

He blinked at the page she showed him. "The fuck?"

"Writing backwards," she said impatiently. "da Vinci wrote all his notes like that. Drove people nuts."

"And you can write that way, too."

"Well, yeah. High school was boring as _shit_ , I needed _something_ to do in English class."

"Forgive me, Miss Genius," he said sarcastically.

She was about to snark back, 'it's _Doctor_ Genius', but something in his face stopped her. "What, you never got bored in class?" she said instead.

"Oh, all the time." He winked at her. "Bet you can guess how that turned out."

She shook her head. "You are _such_ a horndog."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do," she agreed. "So, horndoggle, you gonna prove it to me today?"

"Soon as I finish eating," he said smoothly. "Can't fuck on an empty stomach."

True to his word, as soon as he'd put his bowl and fork in the dishwasher, he settled his hand on the back of her neck. "Done?"

"Almost," she said, sketching. "Just need to finish mocking up placement."

"While you do that," Dean said, leaning down so his breath puffed against her ear with every softly-spoken word, "think about what I'm about to do to you. Get you naked, get my hands all over you, get you wet and sticky for me. You're blushing, you're thinking about it, you know how good I can make you feel. Bet you're wet already, aren't you?" He slid a hand down her front to press against her through her jeans, and she fought to keep her attention on the paper as he started rubbing. "I can tell just from this. Feel so good already and you're not even naked yet. You're going to feel so good before we even _start._ When you're wet and ready for me, I'm just going to unzip - not even take my pants off, baby, just pull myself out through the fly, saw how much that turned you on when Cas fucked you the night you married us. Just pull myself out and sit down, drag you back, make you ride me on the couch."

"Fuck it," she said, dropping the pencil. "I'm done."

"Good."

Before she could process that she'd even moved, he had her in his arms, carrying her to the living room. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the thick line of his dick through their jeans, and ground against him.

"That's it, baby," he said. "So fucking desperate and we're not even naked yet. Love it when you want me. Love _you_ , love you when you're red and begging for it, just want my dick or Cas's dick or Sam's dick in you, love we can make you feel that way, get you that desperate for us." He let go of her ass and she slid to the floor. Dean tugged the bottom of her blouse and she raised her arms cooperatively; the second it was off she undid her bra and tossed it aside as Dean reached for her jeans.

"Actually," he said, "change of plans."

"What?" she blurted.

"You look good like this," he said, backing up and studying her. "No shirt. No bra. Naked from the waist up. But you got your jeans on. You look _good._ " He reached for his fly with one hand and pushed her down with his right.

She knew where he was going with this, and in all honesty, she was just as willing to let him fuck her mouth as her cunt. She dropped to her knees and put her hands on his hips, waiting for him to fish himself out.

The moment he was she leaned forward and licked a line, base to tip, before swirling her tongue over the head and came forward a few inches, letting him hit the back of her throat, sucking hard. She made sure her teeth were out of the way and started moving, back and forth, taking him deeper and deeper until she had him all the way in her mouth and down her throat, barely aware of the filth he was muttering - "Fucking slut, yeah, fuck, fucking porn star shit."

Then she looked up and made eye contact, and that was it for him. He growled and locked a hand on the back of her head, holding her down, forcing her to swallow. When he was done, he let go of her hair, and she popped off, sucking in a breath, holding the base of him in one hand.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, deep. "Pants off," he said when they broke apart. "I'll be right back, and you better be naked."

"Or what?" she teased.

His predatory smile was not at all comforting; she knew he wouldn't really hurt her, and if she told him to stop he would, but she was still naked when he came back less than a minute later with her laptop whirring. "I made something for us," he said casually. "I think you'll really like it. Wait while I hook it up to the TV."

He found the HDMI cable in the tangle of them and plugged it in to the laptop, then grabbed the TV remote and cycled through the input selections until the screen came up.

To a porn site.

"I remember Cas saying we'd find a gangbang and reenact it," he told her. "I figure we'll go until they get home, and then we'll have some _real_ fun."

She smirked. "You planning on getting up to change the video every time one ends?"

He smirked back. "Playlist." He hit a button to make the video full screen to start it playing. "Get on the couch, on your back."

She did as she was told, skin tingling already, silently thankful Cas had enlarged the couch so Dean could straddle her without risking falling off - which is exactly what he did. One of his calloused hands pushed her head to the side. "Watch," he ordered, moving from her head down to her neck, then her shoulders, then her hands. He folded them on top of her belly and turned his attention to her breasts, kneading and pinching them, as the woman onscreen - in a wedding dress - smiled and left her husband on the bed to get ice. She bent over the machine, super-short dress riding up over her ass to reveal her lack of underwear, and returned to the room, where a man in a black ski mask held a cloth over her face and the screen went black. 

Dean suddenly dropped closer and licked at her breasts, massaging them to get them closer to his face, and she rolled her hips, so turned on she could barely think. He instantly moved his hands to her waist, pinning her down, and pulled his mouth up to her ear.

"Don't move," he breathed.

Onscreen, the men were tearing the woman's dress apart and pulling her bra off. The groom was tied to the bed with what looked like a velvet rope pushed into his mouth. The second the bride was naked they knelt her on the footlocker at the base of the bed and tied her arms to the footboard. Dean's breath ghosted down her neck as the woman started struggling before they had both her hands tied, forcing two of them to hold her down as a third wrapped a black piece of cloth around her eyes.

"If you bite us, we _will_ kill you," one of the masked men said, slapping her before he shoved his dick in her mouth. One of the others took position behind her and started pounding her cunt.

Dean took that as his cue to start fucking Maria, hard and fast. Their bodies bounced together; her breasts jiggled and rolled. He got his mouth on a nipple, letting his thrusts knock her breast around and change which direction the tension was in. Her hands were trapped between their bodies, her waist encircled by his hands.

The woman was still being fucked, but the man in her mouth drew out. The man who'd been in her pussy took his place; someone else replaced him. They laughed and slapped at her ass and tits, fucking her roughly, winding hands in her hair and pulling.

"Such a good whore," one of the masked men said. "Tell your husband you love him."

The one in her mouth pulled out. When she didn't say anything, he slapped her face with his cock. "Tell him!"

"I love you," she said.

"Good. Tell him you love him, but you love our cocks more."

The woman repeated it obediently, and a dick was shoved back in her mouth.

"You don't have to worry about that, do you?" Dean grunted, sweating. "You got all of us." He thrust three fingers into her mouth - she hadn't even realized he'd let go of her waist. "Never gonna have to tell Cas you love our dicks more than you love him, cause you go all of us already. Damn, Maria, such a good little slut, I'm almost there, you almost there?" She sucked on his fingers, and that was it for him. "Shit," he snarled, hammering his hips against hers once, twice, thrice more before staying inside her and filling her up.

He dragged them both to a sitting position, shifting her and grabbing a pillow until she could lean against him, her back to his front, with a pillow between them to support her. "Ride me," he ordered. "Ride me until you come."

She did as she was told, bouncing on his dick and dropping a hand between her legs to rub her clit. Dean knocked her hand away and rubbed it himself, his other hand gripping one of her breasts.

The woman onscreen was getting her asshole prepped.

Dean grunted and let go of her breast in favor of wrapping an arm around her waist, stilling her movements so he could fuck up into her. His right hand continued to masturbate her as his dick split her pussy and the woman onscreen had her asshole penetrated for the first time that film.

Dean fucked her as hard as he could in that position, rubbing her clit furiously as the woman onscreen was fucked in both ends. "Come on, you little slut," Dean hissed in her ear. "Imagine that being you, huh? Tied up, all ready for us, and we just fuck you, and there's more than three of us, fill up your little slut holes, bet you'd love that, huh? You loved it when we played pirates, you wanna play porno honeymoon? Tie you up, fuck you hard, leave your gasping for breath. Imagine that's you in the middle of that."

She ground against him, so fucking close she could taste it. The woman onscreen was getting repositioned and hogtied.

"Get our dicks in you, all at once, know I'm not alone to keep you satisfied for long, there's only one of me and you need more of us, don't you?" Dean breathed in her ear, and that was it, she was coming _hard._ Dean followed suit, softening inside her.

She started to sit up, but Dean pulled her back down. "I told you," he said. "We're going to keep going until Sam and Cas get back. We're just going to keep this dick inside you until you get it hard again, and then I'm going to fuck you some more."

They finished the wedding video, a generic Catholic schoolgirl flick, and a cheerleader being tied up by her coach for the football team before they were worn out. "Cas and Sam are just gonna have to deal with it," Dean said with a smothered yawn.

"Mmm," she agreed sleepily, standing and letting his soft dick fall out of her. "Shower?"

"Yeah," he said. "You mind?"

She hesitated. Showers were sanctuary. But this wasn't a real shower, so… "Yeah, c'mon," she said, helping him up. They hobbled to the bathroom to clean themselves, and then fell back into bed. Head pillowed on Dean's shoulder, Maria fell asleep.


End file.
